pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Garbodor
|} Garbodor (Japanese: ダストダス Dustdas) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. Biology Garbodor has the appearance of a pile of trash spilling out of a large, torn garbage bag. It has a round, lumpy body that is mostly tan with blue and pink lumps. Its head has the appearance of the tied end of a garbage bag that has been ripped open and trails down like a cape. It has two appendages that look like clumps of garbage coming from its head. Its large, round eyes have small pupils, and when it opens its mouth, its large, triangular teeth can be seen. Garbodor has two long arms made of garbage that are held together with piping, and fingers also made up of piping material. It has one finger on its left hand and three on the other. It also has flat, dumpy feet. Garbodor is able to spray poisonous gas and filth from its fingertips, but only from its right hand. It also finishes off opponents by subduing them with its left arm and spewing an awful-smelling toxic gas from its mouth. Garbodor prefers to live in unsanitary places such as garbage dumps. Garbodor inhales garbage, which then becomes part of its body. In the anime Major appearances A Garbodor debuted in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!. It was angered by Katharine's , and attacked it until it was calmed down by Katharine's 's . A Garbodor appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2 under the ownership of Roxie. It battled and easily defeated his Pignite and Palpitoad until it got knocked out by Pikachu. A Garbodor appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. A Garbodor appeared in Lost at the League!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Garbodor can absorb garbage into its body. When battling, it fires poison from its right arm and belches poison gas.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Garbodor was among several Pokémon attracted to Alder's wrestling match with his in Nimbasa City. ]] In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Garbodor appears as the Burst form of Dokan. After taking the power of Arcades, Fraud could transform into one of seventeen types of Pokémon without the need of a Burst Heart. His form was that of a Garbodor. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries belched from its mouth.}} from their right-hand fingertips.}} |} |} |} |} , their population has decreased dramatically.}} |} |} Game locations }} (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain (post-ending)}} |area=Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Poké Forest (6F-10F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 194}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Self-Destruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and came to the Tech Area. He cares about . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=569 |name2=Garbodor |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Prior to Pokémon Sun and Moon, Garbodor is the only Pokémon that can obtain the Ability not as a Hidden Ability. * Garbodor shares similar traits to and . All three Pokémon are pure Poison-type Pokémon with a single pre-evolution, roughly the same base stat totals and evolution levels, and appear to be based on a different kind of pollution; Garbodor being land pollution. Origin Garbodor is based on a garbage bag that is bursting with garbage. Its visual design may be a reference the phrase "dust bunny", a term used in both the U.S. and Japan for clumps of lint. In Japan, the word "dust" is also used to refer to other forms of trash and refuse. Name origin Garbodor is a combination of ''garbage and odor. Dustdas may be a combination of dust and 出す dasu (to exert or produce). It may also involve the phrase "dust to dust," which is a part of, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," a metaphor for finality in death. In other languages and Maximum |es=Garbodor|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Deponitox|demeaning=From and Toxin |it=Garbodor|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=더스트나 Dustna|komeaning=From dust and |zh_cmn=灰塵山 / 灰尘山 Huīchénshān|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Dust mountain" |ru=Гарбодор Garbodor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Deponitox fr:Miasmax it:Garbodor ja:ダストダス pl:Garbodor zh:灰尘山